Manos Inquietas
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: La sensacion era la misma o tal vez mejor. Encajaba perfectamente en su mano, como la pelota al impactar en su palma abierta al momento de rematar.
1. Manos Inquietas

**Holaaa! Nanuu-Chaan evadiendo responsabilidades de nuevoo! :D Wiii xD**

 **Bueno, pasare a contar, este one-shot lo hice hace un tiempo, pero lo subi solo a Wattpad y dije , ya fue, lo subo aqui tambien :D**

 **Es Bokutsukki, si, mi pareja oscura favorita 7u7**

 **Bueno, terminare aqui :D Gracias a Mariel que beteo mi one-shot, ella no le gusta el BokuTsukki pero lo hizo porque me quiere :D**

 **Nos molesto más, un besoo para todos.- Nanuu-Chan**

* * *

-¡AKAASHII!

-Bokuto-san…

El armado fue perfecto para el Ace de Fukurodani quien remato fuertemente contra el piso, siendo imposible en ese instante para el equipo contrario recibir aquella pelota que reboto contra el suelo para dirigirse a una persona que caminaba tranquilamente por fuera de la cancha.

-¡Tsukki!

Al escuchar la voz asustada de Yamaguchi, por reflejo llevo su mano a su rostro para cubrirse de un posible pelotazo de nuevo a esa área, pero el impacto fue en otro lado, precisamente en su muslo izquierdo, sintiendo al instante el ardor y dolor en aquella zona que le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor y fulminar con la mirada al responsable de dicho remate barbárico.

-¡Lo siento Megane-kun! –Grito el capitán de Fukurodani, haciendo luego hacer una mueca de terror ante la mirada del rubio.

-Parece que esta noche seré solo yo quien bloquee tus remates.-Decia Kuro sonriendo felinamente mientras miraba a Bokuto que seguía con la mirada al bloqueador de Karasuno que se retiraba notablemente molesto del gimnasio.

-Akaashiii…-Lloriqueo Bokuto mirando a su armador quien se mantenía con su expresión impasible.

-Yo no hablare con él, usted debe ir y pedirle disculpas Bokuto-san.

-Pero… pero… aaaah –Se quejó como un niño pequeño al no tener ningún argumento para que Akaashi hable con Tsukishima.- ¡Esta bien, iré yo! No te preocupes por mi Akaashi, traeré a Megane-kun para el entrenamiento y bloqueara mis remates.

Ante el repentino cambio de estar renegando paso a estar en llamas, decidido a tener al rubio para los entrenamientos que tenían por las noches. Sin esperar más salió corriendo de allí, sin darse cuenta que los partidos de práctica aun no terminaban.

-¿Megane-kun?...-Abrió las puertas del cuarto donde dormían todo el equipo de Karasuno.

-¿Megane-kun?...-Fue a la cafetería donde solo vio a dos managers cocinando.

Busco dentro de los salones, gimnasios, dentro de los tachos de basura, los pasillos, el baño de hombres y de mujeres, ganándose una botella de acondicionador en el último que se le fue arrojado al rostro.

Cayó rendido en el césped al no haber encontrado a Tsukishima por ningún lado, como si hubiera desaparecido del lugar. Comenzó una rabieta, moviendo su cuerpo como un niño caprichoso, pataleando el suave césped debajo suyo.

-¡Megane-kuuuuun! –Se quejó sin dejar de patalear.

-Ya te había dicho que es Tsukishima…

Como si de repente el césped quemara, se incorporó rápidamente viendo al rubio alto enfrente suyo.

-¡Megane-kun! Te busque por todos lados –Se levantó de un salto del suelo, mirando sonriente al menor.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eso no le interesa…-Contesto mientras se encogía de hombros el rubio con expresión aburrida.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó el mayor viendo como Tsukishima daba media vuelta para irse- ¡Espera!

Rápidamente se colocó delante del bloqueador para hacer una reverencia demasiado exagerada, dejando un poco desconcertado al menor.

-¡Perdóname por el golpe de hace un rato Mega- TSUKISHIMA-KUN!..-Grito el nombre del rubio quien le miraba arqueando ahora una ceja, ya pasado el momento de asombro.-

-No fue nada…-Contesto Tsukki mientras se volvía a encoger de hombros y rodeaba al capitán para pasar por su lado.

-¿Eh?..-Ladeo su rostro Bokuto aun sin incorporarse, viendo a Tsukishima pasar por su lado, percatándose de algo en la pierna contraria que apenas podía cubrir su corto pantalón.- ¿Tienes un moretón?

Se incorporó para girarse y ver al rubio de espaldas a él que seguía caminando, ignorándolo. Sin pensarlo, Bokuto se acercó a Tsukki e intento mirar el circulo violeta que había visto cuando paso a su lado, ignorando las quejas del otro que se movía para evitarlo.

-¡Bokuto-san, basta!

-Quédate quieto Megane-kun

-Es Tsukishi-aah!

En un rápido movimiento Bokuto abrazo por la cintura al rubio para alzarlo y dejarlo apoyado sobre su hombro izquierdo quien comenzaba a removerse sobre sus brazos. Sin importarle las quejas del otro y logrando mantener el equilibrio, levanto el borde del pantalón con su mano, dejando ver la marca violeta por el golpe de la pelota.

-Wooow, es grandeee

-¡Ya bájame!

-¿Te duele Megane-kun?

Por curiosidad paso su mano por la zona levemente inflamada, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la suave piel del menor quien se sobresaltó ante aquel toque.

-¡Oh, lo siento Megane-kun!..-Se disculpó creyendo que aquel sobresalto fue debido a que había apretado la herida, produciéndole un poco de dolor.

-¡Ya bájame!

Volvió a quejarse el rubio mientras se volvía a mover para volver al suelo, produciendo que Bokuto se tambalee levemente y una pequeña queja de dolor salga de su boca al sentir su cabello ser jalado.

-¡Ay ay ay… ya te bajo, suelta mi hermoso cabello!

Poso sus manos en el cuerpo contrario, inclinándose para dejarlo en el suelo, aquella zona era suave y redonda, encajaba a la perfección en sus manos como cuando remataba un pase perfecto de Akaashi. Las apretó sin pensarlo, recibiendo al instante otro jalón en su cabello, haciendo que se incorpore rápidamente mientras se masajeaba su cuero cabelludo.

-¿¡Porque jalaste esta vez mi cabello!?

Se quejó con lágrimas en sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver a Tsukishima sonrojado mientras sus manos estaban posadas detrás suyo, como si intentara cubrirse.

-Ohh…

Aquello suave y redondo que encajaba a la perfección en su mano, era el trasero de Tsukishima. Su rostro se tornó rojo de repente como el uniforme de Nekoma, comenzando a balbucear cosas sin sentido ante la mirada avergonzada del menor por lo sucedido.

-¡Yo no quise tocar tu trasero, en serio!-Decia mientras movía sus manos, señalándoselas y luego el trasero del menor.- Fue sin querer no es que quisiera tocarlo ¡No digo que tu trasero sea feo, todo lo contrario! Es grande, suave, cabe en mi mano como las pelotas de vóley, te dan ganas de agarrarlo de nuevo ¡No es que quiera volver a tocarlo, todo lo contrario, quisiera apretar-ARRGH, OLVIDALO!

En vez de arreglar lo sucedido, lo empeoraba, típico suyo. Tsukishima lo miraba sonrojado, avergonzado y ahora raro, Bokuto solo deseaba que un búho gigante pasara volando y se lo lleve lejos de allí a un nido con búhos bebes y empezar una nueva vida. Se arrodillo en el suelo trazando círculos en el suelo con su dedo y encima suyo un aura depresiva, siendo observado por Tsukishima que ahora le miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Yo solo quería venir a disculparme con Megane-kun por el pelotazo que te di sin querer y pedirte que vaya a entrenar con Akaashi y Kuro esta noche como hacemos ahora habitualmente, no fue mi intención tocar su trasero, ahora no querrá venir más…

-Iré, solo…cállate

Rápidamente Bokuto se levantó con energías renovadas e irradiando felicidad.

-¿¡Deberás!? –Pregunto quedando en un segundo delante de Tsukishima, muy cerca, agarrando ambas manos del otro entre las suyas.

-No volveré a repetirlo…

-¡No importa, escuche en la primera! –Contesto rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír, arqueando una ceja al segundo, confuso al ver que las mejillas de Tsukishima adquirían un tinte rosado.

Se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca del rostro contrario, a través de los lentes de Tsukki se dio cuenta que su cara estaba completamente roja de nuevo, soltó las manos del menor, volviendo a disculparse atropelladamente.

-¡Lo siento! Te veré es la noche en el tercer gimnasio –Decia mientras retrocedía, llevándose puesto un cesto de basura.- ¡Auch!…No faltes o iré a buscarte ¡Auch!

Tsukishima cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, ocultando su sonrisa pero no su pequeña risa al ver a Bokuto que se chocó con otro cesto de basura, produciendo otro sonrojo en el mayor quien rápidamente comenzó a correr para ir con su equipo.

Tsukki sintió su rostro caliente cuando la risa escapo de él ante lo gracioso que le pareció aquello, vio a Bokuto salir corriendo con su rostro rojo, seguramente al igual que él suyo. Comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que el capitán pero calmadamente ya que él también tenía un partido y era contra Fukurodani.


	2. Dulce despertar

**_Holaa Nanuu-Chan reportándose con otro Drabble Bokutsukki :D_**

 ** _No pensaba hacerle una conti, pero un comentario me dejo con las ganas y aquí ta xD_**

 ** _Les dedico este Drabble a las chicas del grupo de wpp que les gusta el BT._**

 ** _También a mi beta Mariel que no le gusta el BT, sufre mucho porque no le guta pero de todos modos lo leyó, te adorooo :D_**

 ** _Bueno, no digo más, disfrutadlo y si gustan de comentar si quieren díganme que tal les pareció._**

 ** _Los personajes no me perteneces._**

* * *

-Grande… Si

-¿Suave?… También

-¿Cabe en mi mano?… A la perfección

-Koutaro, tienes tres segundos para quitar tu mano de mi trasero si no quieres volver a dormir en el sofá.

-¡AH! –Retiro su mano velozmente- ¡Kei, creí que estabas durmiendo!

-¡Como no despertarme si estas manoseándome!

-¡Perdóname Kei, no lo volveré hacer, pero no me obligues a dormir en el sofá! Por las noches hace frio, esta todo completamente oscuro y estoy solo.

-¡Lo hare si ahora mismo no me sueltas!

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Se quejaba el ex capitán de Fukurodani al soltar a Tsukishima quien repentinamente había sido apresado por los fuertes brazos de su pareja.

Si, Tsukishima Kei está saliendo hace 6 años con Bokuto Koutaro, de los cuales los últimos tres años, vivían juntos en Tokio.

 **Flash Back**

Luego de aquella rara situación en la que el ex capitán había tocado su trasero, las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a ser distinta en los entrenamientos del campamento. Bokuto se distraía cuando veía al rubio pasar por fuera de la cancha e inconscientemente mandaba sus remates para cuando reboten, se dirijan a este. Luego se deprimía al darse cuenta de lo sucedido pero su humor cambiaba rápidamente, corriendo para alcanzar al bloqueador quien iba por hielo para colocarse donde la pelota le golpeaba y le ocultaba, ocasionando que comiencen a forcejear hasta poder ver el nuevo moretón que le había hecho. En una de ellas, ambos cayeron al piso y Bokuto sin pensarlo beso a Tsukishima, ganándose un lindo moretón en el ojo izquierdo.

Luego de ello Bokuto lo volvió a hacer, pero esta vez sujeto el puño que iba a su rostro, apresándolo contra el suave pasto debajo del menor quien para su sorpresa, había correspondido el beso. Desde ese día Bokuto buscaba a Tsukishima para apoderarse de sus labios que se le habían vuelto completamente adictivos, no se rendía cuando el contrario forcejeaba para luego terminar correspondiéndole. Cuando fue el último día del campamento para los de tercer año, Bokuto decidido, aunque por dentro temblaba como gelatina, le pidió a Tsukishima que se casara con él.

En la comodidad de su casa sostenía una pequeña bolsa con hielo en su mejilla inflamada por un golpe del rubio luego de haberle pedido aquello delante de todo su equipo. Pataleo en su cama, insultándose a sí mismo por la gran idiotez que había cometido, pero el sonido de su teléfono le saco de su auto reprimenda.

 _-Primero una cita. Tsukishima Kei-_

El hielo termino tirado en el suelo mientras el saltaba, festejando con el teléfono en su mano que termino debajo de su cama luego de resbalar con un hielo y caer de una manera muy graciosa al suelo, pero ello no opaco su felicidad.

Desde aquella cita que fue completamente desastrosa por parte de Bokuto, que cada cosa mal que hacia sacaba una risa a Tsukishima al ver a su cita siendo perseguido por unos gansos que habían en una amplia plaza con un hermoso lago, perseguido por un hombre disfrazado de payaso luego de haber arruinado su espectáculo por haberse asustado por su maquillaje, ocasionando que los niños que miraban lloraran también.

Tsukki había terminado sentado en una banca para recuperar el aire luego de aquel ataque de risa. A pesar de su aspecto cansado de Bokuto luego de esa gran persecución, fue recompensado por Tsukishima que se quedó en su casa a dormir a pesar de no poder haber dormido en toda la noche temiendo que Freddy le ataque en sus sueños como en la película que tuvo el rubio como gran idea de ver.

Una vez en la estación de tren con unas ojeras que podían rozar el suelo, despidió a Tsukishima que estaba fresco como una lechuga ya que durmió plácidamente toda la noche en el futon que le armo al lado de su cama.

-Tsukki…eh, bueno… lamento todo lo sucedido ayer, fue una cita espantosa –Se disculpó nervioso, viendo la expresión impasible del menor.- Q-quería saber si tu… bueno, yo a ti, nos besamos en el campamento y me gustó mucho, m-me gustaría repetirlo… P-pero no como amigos de practica de vóley…-Estaba entrando en pánico y el sueño no le ayudaba.- ¡Ya ni se lo que estoy diciendo!

Cerro sus ojos comenzando a lloriquear como un niñito, pero algo presionar sus labios le detuvo, fue un pequeño toque suave que le dejo estático.

-La próxima eliges tú la película –Fue lo único que dijo Tsukki con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas para luego darse la vuelta, dirigiéndose al tren.

Bokuto sintió el sueño desvanecerse, la sonrisa lentamente iba apareciendo en su rostro, de oreja a oreja. Vio al rubio a través de la ventana del tren que se acomodaba y comenzaba a avanzar, en ese momento reacciono y comenzó a caminar, trotando a la par del tren.

-¡Tsukki, te amo! –Grito para luego tropezar, pero teniendo bien guardado en su memoria el increíble sonrojo del rubio que claramente le escucho.

Habían pasado por todas las situaciones que tienden a tener las parejas, un poco de celos de parte de ambos. Como cuando algunas mujeres y hombres por igual se acercaban a Bokuto, ya sabiendo de antemano su manera de ser amistosa, queriendo seducirlo, haciendo enojar al rubio por lo despistado que tendía a ser su pareja. De parte de Tsukki, este a comparación de Bokuto, se daba cuenta de las intenciones de los que querían intentar ligar con él y simplemente les ignora pero si alguno le miraba de manera insinuante ante la presencia de su novio, sacaban a lucir la faceta sobreprotectora de Bokuto que le tenía bien sujeto de la cintura y miraba a quien sea que pase por su lado de manera amenazante. Tsukishima no se quejaba, le daba gracia aquella mirada de parte del otro y no le desagradaba para nada tampoco sus celos, le gustaban y no eran ese tipo de celos agresivos.

Luego de terminar la preparatoria, Bokuto ya vivía solo y de inmediato le pidió al rubio de vivir juntos cuando se enteró que estudiaría en una universidad de Tokio. Al principio fue algo difícil por lo desordenado que era el mayor, pero al pasar el tiempo las tareas del hogar se las repartieron o cambiaban por día. Tsukishima era el encargado de todo, le gustaba tener la casa en orden y a veces debía regañar a Bokuto por no hacer su parte, incluso a veces amenazándolo con dejarlo en abstinencia, eso resultaba muy bien.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir en la cama?

Bokuto quito el brazo que cubría su rostro, mirando a Tsukki que ingresaba al cuarto luego de haberse ido a bañar, paseándose solo con un bóxer y secándose su cabello rubio que seguía igual de corto.

-Es sábado –Se quejó mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

-Te toca hoy limpiar-.. ohh no, Koutaro no –Se había sentado en la cama mientras limpiaba sus lentes cuando las manos de su pareja que salían por debajo de las sabanas se paseaban por su cintura.

-Es sábado.-Decia mientras salía de entre las sabanas y hundía su nariz en el cuello blanco del otro.- Por la mañana… quedémonos en la cama un rato más…

-No… debes limpiar hoy la…-Un suspiro involuntario salió de su boca al sentir los dedos de su pareja rozar sus pezones.

-Entonces limpiare tu cuerpo –Comenzó a repartir besos húmedos desde el hombro hasta debajo de la oreja, el punto débil del rubio, quitándole los lentes de las manos y dejándolos sobre la mesita al lado de la cama.

-Me…acabo de bañar…-Dijo en un débil susurro, cerrando sus ojos por los besos bajo su oreja.

-Entonces primero te ensuciare y luego te limpiare.-Sus dedos que rozaban los rosados pezones contrarios se cerraron sobre estos, apretándolos y jalándolos, sacándole bajos gemidos a su pareja que no se opuso al contacto.

Tsukishima era el encargado de todo, pero al momento del sexo, Bokuto dominaba completamente al rubio. Sabía que decir, que partes de su cuerpo tocar, que tono de voz usar en distintas ocasiones para tener a Tsukki como ya tantas veces le hizo suyo, porque en la cama, mandaba él.

Sus grandes manos con dedos largos recorrían la suave piel contraria que conocía perfectamente, que con rozar suavemente desde debajo de sus axilas, pasando por sus costillas hasta las caderas, el cuerpo de Kei se estremecía y removía debajo de él. Con aprisionar y tirar con sus labios esos dos botones rosados podía hacer a su novio hacer los sonidos más hermosos que pudo haber escuchado en su vida, aquellos que salían de aquella boca con carnosos labios rosados que le fascinaban besar, tirar hasta dejarlos rojos. Como él conocía cada parte que podía hacer al rubio sentir el mayor de los placeres, este también le gustaba en ocasiones devolvérselo con aquella roja boca luego de una larga sesión de besos que ahora engullía su miembro sin quejas a pesar de ser él quien marcara el ritmo y le embistiera hasta que tomara la última gota de su esencia.

El cuerpo del rubio siempre estaba listo para recibirle, sin necesidad de preparación previa luego de estar viviendo por un largo tiempo juntos, más aun con un novio tan activo como Bokuto.

-K-Koutaro…-Pronuncio el nombre de su pareja al sentirle completamente en su interior, pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros del otro.

-Kei…

Bokuto no era demasiado paciente, pero al tratarse de su lindo novio rubio, podía esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero una vez al sentir aquel sutil movimiento de caderas que le indicaba que podía moverse, ya nada le detenía.

Sentía las cortas uñas de Tsukishima deslizarse por su espalda desde el momento en que encontró aquel punto en su interior que le hacía arquear su espalda y gemir alto su nombre. La habitación era inundada por el sonido de la unión de sus cuerpos chocar rápidamente sumado a los jadeos de Bokuto y los gemidos de Tsukki que ya no podía contenerlos. El sudor envolvía sus cuerpos mientras el pecho de mayor se rozaba con la espalda del rubio cuando le besaba sin dejar de entrar en él rápida y profundamente. Las manos de Kei se aferraban a las sabanas debajo suyo, recostando su rostro en la suave almohada que desprendía el aroma de su pareja que le sostenía de las caderas y golpeaba constantemente ese punto que le hacía delirar de placer.

-Ko…Koutaro…

Estaban cerca, podían sentir el orgasmo acercarse. Bokuto sin detenerse giro el cuerpo de Tsukki, cada vez que hacían el amor en cualquier parte, ya sea una parte de la casa o un lugar público que solo fue una ocasión, siempre que llegaban al orgasmo debía ver la cara de su novio.

-¡Kei!

-¡Koutaro!

El placer azoto el cuerpo debajo suyo haciendo que se arquee levemente, la cara de Kei se encontraba ruborizada, su pelo revuelto con algunos cabellos pegados a su frente por la fina capa de sudor que tenía. Sus ojos amarillos entrecerrados mirándolo por debajo de sus largas pestañas rubias, intentando recuperarse del potente orgasmo al igual que su respiración agitada que hacia su pecho subir y bajar algo rápido, donde se podían ver alrededor de los pezones erectos algunas marcas rojizas hechas por él.

Para Bokuto no había imagen más hermosa en el mundo o condenadamente placentera que la cara de Tsukishima al momento de llegar al clímax, una que solo él era el privilegiado en poder ver y seria así por siempre.

Luego de una corta sesión de besos, salió del interior de su pareja que se estremeció levemente, tirándose a su lado y abrazándolo a su cuerpo.

-Koutaro, suéltame, debo ir al baño –Decia Tsukki intentando zafar de los fuertes brazos de su atlético novio que se dedicaba al deporte que amaba.- No usamos protección…

-Había dicho que me haría cargo de limpiarte…-Sonrió sin quitar sus manos que estaban posadas en aquella zona que más le gustaba tocar.-

-No y ya quita tus manos de mi trasero.

-Aaaaaaaaaah –Se quejaba infantilmente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su novio sin separarse.- Pero…

-Pero nada.

-Solo un ratito, la cama esta calentita contigo aquí…-Con lentitud levanto su mirada, poniendo su mayor cara de búho bebe que en pocas ocasiones Tsukki podía negarse.

-Cinco minutos, nada más.

Suspirando derrotado Tsukishima dejo a Bokuto aferrado a su cuerpo, más precisamente en aquella zona grande, suave y que cabían perfectamente en las manos de su pareja que siempre al despertar le tenía abrazado de esa manera.


End file.
